Cry
by HK-Revan
Summary: It is the end for Lilynette and Stark. Now worlds apart, they have to find each other again and reconnect.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Death fic. First one. I hope you guys like it.

Or...not like it, it depends. It's a death fic, it's meant to tug on the heart.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The blow was fatal.

Lilynette could tell, she could feel it, as the blade that slid into Stark's body was pulled out. _There was so much blood_. Lilynette couldn't understand why Stark let this happen. Why would Stark continue to fight? She realized it, after he did, about the truth and how Aizen's dream of heaven did not include them. It was enough to make Halibel turn sides, her fraccion's sacrifice would be for nothing, their deaths for Aizen was nothing but ash and stale air.

The shinigami didn't question the sudden shift in loyalties, those who knew, the little girl with the hair bun, understood. They all seemed to know what it felt, it was their former captains. They knew what it felt to be betrayed. They knew the bitter taste as they looked over their memories of the smiling man and wonder what was truth and what was lies. It made those memories darker, tainted.

Lilynette felt herself change back, as Stark sealed himself, separating the two.

_WHY?_

She landed on the ground in a crouch, whirling around, eyes searching Stark's body frantically. The arrancar was lying on the ground, staring up at the sky, quietly letting himself bleed. Why would the idiot do that? Separating them? She knelt close to his body, trying to stop the blood flow. She could see the blood, she could smell his blood, their blood, as it soaked the white fabric. Stark was primera....and here he was, rolling over and just letting himself die!

"STARK!" She raised a fist and punched him, again and again. "No, get up you idiot!" She could feel him dying. He was already slipping away.

Denial.

All Stark wanted to do was sleep. She knew that, hell everyone who lived near his floor knew that. The greatest sleep of all was to die. To go into the blackness and just close your eyes and let yourself go.

"Wake up!" Lilynette bit back tears, wanting to punch the man again and again. By now, all that tremendous reiatsu that made up Stark were fading away, into the air. The once strong heirro was vanishing, making it easy for Lilynette to hit him but she didn't.

"Wake up STARK!" She wanted him to open look at her, just one last time. "Just, wake up."

She was losing her voice.

She was losing her other self, the other part of the whole.

"STARK!" It was a wail now, the tears flowed as she watched the light in Stark's eyes flicker out."Don't go."

Her nails bit into her palm making them bleed. "Don't leave me here." She wanted to go with him, how could that idiot think of separating them?

She heard the crunch of concrete as someone came close. Lilynette didn't care. She was too far gone to care. If the shinigami choose to kill them, fine. Just...let her mourn in peace. "You should've held on, lazy butt." She wiped away her tears with one hand. "The booby-lady could've saved you."

All coherent speech left her, as she felt it, the massive exodus of spiritual particles. Stark's body disintegrated, leaving nothing behind. There was only a glove. She took it and hugged it to herself, taking a deep sniff.

She felt the shinigami come up and stop.

She turned her head, face set in a glower. The affect was ruined by the tear streaks on her face. It was the lazy drunk guy in the pink haori. He didn't look so lazy and drunk, just sad and resigned. "Hey kid..." He took another step forward.

Lilynette sniffled, trying not to appear weak.

"He wanted you to live." The man said slowly. "He told me to give you something."

Lilynette frowned. Give?

The man, with his unshaven face took another step forward and placed his hand on Lilynette's head as Stark would do. "Don't worry kid, he'll be in Soul Society. You'll probably find him faster, seeing how you're a part of him." He patted her. "No worries."

The man smiled, a small un-grim smile. It was the kind of smile that said I'm sleepy and tired but I'm doing this cause you're worth it. It was the kind of smile Stark would have when dragged out of his pile of cushions to go to meetings. The shinigami was so much like Stark it was scary.

Lilynette bawled then, unable to keep the tears away.

Stark was gone. He was gone. Sure she could find him again, but would he be _HER_ Stark?

She wanted _HER_ Stark. She wanted that lazy moron who just wanted to sleep.

Her tiny body shook as she grieved for her idiot. She felt warm arms encompass her entire body. The smell of alcohol and cheery blossoms flooded her nose. She tried to push away but she couldn't muster the strength. It seemed all she could do was just cry.

Shunsui let the arrancar girl cry all over him. He wasn't good at this. The most contact he had with females was his Nanao-chan smacking him with her book. Ukitake would know what to do, to soften the girl's cries with jokes and to make them forget their woes. Ukitake had a soft spot for children, giving them candy and such. The man even refused to fight the girl because he didn't want to hurt her. It was the kind of thing Ukitake would have wanted to do.

It was the kind of thing, he'd have to instead.

Cause Ukitake was gone.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Whad'ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

A continuation on a death fic. Hrm.

My muse bunny jumped on the idea. It liked the idea of Ukitake dead and somewhere else, of Stark dead...and what is to happen to them now.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Oi." The sharp prodding sensation came back, centered on his stomach. "Oi."

It didn't seem to stop, even after he swatted lazily in the general direction of the prod.

"Wake up!" Again another prod.

This time, the man opened his eyes, looking at the boy lazily. "What?"

The kid scowled. "Come on, you said you'd take me to your friend." The white hair was quite easy to distinguish among all the earthy colors. The white reminded the man of something important as did the small stature of the boy. Something he had to find.

"I did?" He feigned surprise.

This time a whack at his his head, making the man roll away. The kid growled. "Get up!" He pouted. "It's been two days."

The man sat up, yawning, scratching his side slowly. "It has?" He cringed as the kid smacked him with the stick. "Alright..Alright.." The dark haired man stood, continuing to yawn. "I'm coming."

The white haired boy swung the stick in a practiced manner. "Remember to grab your sword." He waited, shaking his head, almost exasperated as the man fumbled with the sword tie.

As the two started to walk, the child sighed. "Tell me again why I'm following you?"He craned his head up. "Stark?" Sometimes the older man tunes everything out.

Stark looked down, scratching his side through the thin fabric. "Dunno." He shrugged, yawning once more. "Maybe cause we're both lost and it gets lonely walking down a path by yourself."

The kid nodded. "Guess you're right." He stared at Stark. "When you'd get so smart?

Stark chuckled, a slow and deep chuckle. "Dunno."

The kid's gaze shifted from Stark's face to his chest, frowning slightly. There was something important that he was trying to remember, something that he couldn't grasp. It was a flicker of a memory.

The two started on their long awaited journey, the man walking behind the boy, watching the darkness with careful eyes. They were not in a safe place, the roads filled with bandits. Stark walked slowly, hand on the hilt of his sword. The boy was armed with a stick that he used with great proficiency.

For some reason, it reminded Stark of this little person he knew before.

They walked for hours, and took several naps. The kid had to prod Stark awake several times. What should've taken a few hours took far much more. They finally approached the hut, the shabby hut that looked like it ate kids for breakfast.

"Szayel." Stark shouted. "Oi."

A tall pink haired man exited the hut, looking throughly exasperated. "Stark." He said in a low voice. "You're late."

Stark shrugged. They've been through this before, countless times before.

"So, whose the kid?" Szayel pointed at the boy and his stick. "Hrm, you always bring me the strange ones Stark, pink hair, blue hair...and now white hair."

"Check him out." Stark jerked at the kid with his thumb.

"Still looking hmm?" Szayel approached the boy, indicated with open palms he wasn't going to hurt the kid. "Hold still." Szayel said crossly to the boy, looking over him.

"What are you looking for?" The kid was quite sullen.

"Fleas." Came the dry response.

"I don't have fleas!" The boy scowled. "What are fleas?"

"They make you itch and scratch." Szayel mumbled. "Well, it looks like you're void of most skin conditions, fleas and ticks." He patted the kid on the head. "Good."

He indicated to his hut. "Go inside, sit on the pallet, _don't touch anything_."

The boy obeyed, scampering in the hut with his stick.

"So?"

"Nope." Szayel shook his head. "No such luck."

Disappointment crossed Stark's face before it melted away to boredom. "I see."

"So, you gonna let him go? Or feed him to the wolves?" The former eighth Espada asked lightly, jokingly.

"No." Stark looked up, at the sky, at the night. He could feel the wind as it caressed his cheek. "Remember what it felt like when we found the others?" He had little regard for the other Espada, but they were important, interconnected to each other.

"Hrm, yes. Sadly." Finding Nnoitra again was rather a bloody reunion, requiring the former primera to muscle Nnoitra to the ground. "I'm sure Halieble's fraccion are still searching for her."

Their power, their hollow abilities were gone, cleansed. All that was left was their soul, themselves. Most hollows don't remember their past life, the blood they spilled and the souls they devoured. A clean slate. But the arrancar were different. It seems they kept their memories, what was most precious and what mattered.

Some found their power, reclaimed it.

Some didn't.

Stark yawned once more. "The kid feels familiar, and I do recall this little kid following me around."

Szayel raised an eyebrow. He knew who it was, he didn't tell Stark, not yet. This was something Stark had to do himself. Of all the Espada, Stark was rather strange, having two bodies for his power. If he were to become whole, he'll have to find his other part of himself."What shall you do then?"

The former primera shrugged. "I'll go to Soul Society, I'll dump the kid there and go on my way."

Stark found the kid a few days back, his reiatsu was strong enough for the former arrancar to notice, and familiar.

"To the shinigami?" Szayel didn't bother to hold back his surprise.

"Yeah." Stark closed his eyes. "To the shinigami."

Szayel took a deep breath, before adjusting the glasses on his face. "I'm coming as well then."

Stark opened his eyes, staring at Szayel, perplexed.

"I have a fight to finish." Szayel licked his lower lip. "And, even if they are shinigami, they still hold a position of power. I'm not going to live here forever."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No." Szayel laughed softly. "Does it bother you?"

Stark stared up at the night sky once more, to the moon. "No." He breathed in the night air, feeling the coldness. "Not at all."

The former arrancar were not enemies anymore. Besides, they were hollows first and foremost, and they will survive. No matter what.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Second installation!

Guess who the kid is! If you can't guess in one guess, I shall throw a Ukitake plushy at your face!


End file.
